Perfect
by Meygan Kaname
Summary: Songfic. Pensamentos de Uchiha Sasuke durante um treino. Que tipos de mágoas se passam pela cabeça do jovem vingador?


**Naruto **não me pertence, mas o Itachi logo será meu.

**A música** Perfect também não é minha e sim da banda Simple Plan e eu não coloquei a tradução, sugiro que dêem uma olhada para talvez entender o porque de eu escolher ela para a fic.

**------------------**

**Perfect**

Mais um dia de treino em Konoha. Uchiha Sasuke se encontrava exausto, e não era pra menos, mesmo sendo forte, praticando o chidori e usando o sharingan direto deixaria qualquer um cansado.

- Qualquer um, menos Itachi. – Pensa Sasuke

Era verdade que Sasuke havia crescido e aumentado seus poderes, mas parecia que nunca ia alcançar seu irmão mais velho.

_Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to the plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along_

Mesmo estando forte agora não alcançava seu irmão. Mas ainda assim, desejava do fundo de seu ser que seu pai estivesse vivo agora, que pudesse vê-lo. Será que iria se orgulhar dele? Será que desta vez seu pai não iria lhe desaprovar?

Queria tanto ser reconhecido por seu pai quando era pequeno... Queria tanto que seu pai lhe olhasse igual olhava seu irmão.

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just wanna make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me_

Mas do que adianta se esforçar tanto se seu pai está morto? É tarde demais para ver ele sentir orgulho.

Mesmo quando pequeno sendo o melhor na academia, nunca era o suficiente, não era?

Sasuke continua deitado na grama olhando para o céu, imaginando o que seria do futuro se o passado tivesse sido diferente. Duvidava muito que se Itachi não tivesse matado a todos, alguém iria notar a presença dele.

_'Cause we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

Ainda ofegante Sasuke pensa em usar novamente o chidori, mas a imagem de Kakashi lhe surge a mente. Não podia usar o chidori ou senão o selo amaldiçoado iria se manifestar.

- Droga, se fosse o Itachi ele poderia usar o chidori quantas vezes quisesse – Diz um irritado Uchiha

Sasuke no fundo queria se desculpar com sua família. Por ser fraco não tinha conseguido salvar a todos, não tinha conseguido deter Itachi e havia se humilhado para o irmão. Não era perfeito, nunca foi e nunca seria. Mesmo alcançando mais poder, nunca seria perfeito por conta dos erros passados.

_I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore_

Por mais que o jovem Uchiha quisesse esquecer de seu passado, não podia. Erra um vingador, essa era sua força e seu sofrimento.

Teve tanto tempo e desperdiçou ele. Podia ter dito mais claramente ao seu pai que ele era seu herói. Podia ter dito que ia se esforçar mais e mais e conseguir arrancar o orgulho daquele coração frio.

Sasuke tenta se levantar, mas suas mãos doem, todos os seus músculos doem. Se fosse seu irmão...

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just wanna make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright_

Nada estava indo bem. Desde que recebeu o selo amaldiçoado. Não, foi desde que Itachi matou todos. Não, talvez, mas apenas é uma suposição, tenha sido desde seu nascimento.

Até mesmo o idiota do Naruto estava conseguindo ficar mais forte, e ele, Uchiha Sasuke não conseguia superar seu irmão. Era um fraco? Mas conseguia vencer seus inimigos. Então qual o problema de sua força?

Sentia em seu interior que não iria conseguir suportar mais uma briga, não naquele estado... não quando pensava naquelas coisas. Se sentia fraco.

_'Cause we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

Mas nada ia durar para sempre não é? Nem sua força e nem sua vida, e claro, nem a vida de Itachi. Mas seria outro inimigo que iria derrotar Itachi ou seria apenas o destino? Teria alguma chance dele derrotar o irmão e vingar a morte do clã?

Queria ser perfeito, queria poder ter seu clã junto com ele, queria até ter seu irmão junto dele novamente.

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand  
_

_'Cause we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect _

'Cause we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

Nova tentativa para se levantar e novamente o fracasso. O treino havia sido tão difícil assim? Teria pegado pesado demais com ele? Oras, não era a Sakura e nem o Naruto, para que aquele simples treino o deixasse tão cansado.

Dizem que a mente as vezes interfere no corpo e na força. Seria isso verdade? A causa de sua falta de força seria fruto dos problemas que enfrentava diariamente, dos conflitos de sua mente confusa e infantil?

Seria porque se culpava por tudo? Seria porque nunca teve o orgulho propriamente dito de seu pai? Seria porque seu irmão lhe virou as costas?

Não era perfeito e isso o corrói por dentro.

Mais uma tentativa de se levantar e desta vez bem sucedida. Ficando de pé, com as costas meio curvadas e as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos, Sasuke fica a pensar no que deveria fazer.

Ainda ofegante, resolve que o melhor seria parar por aquele momento, por aquele dia. Novos dias viriam, não é mesmo? Não podia morrer antes de vingar seu clã.

Nunca foi perfeito e nunca seria. Apenas um pobre anjo pecador com sede de vingança. Um anjo do inferno, talvez? Um vingador sem salvação? Uma criança sozinha que perdeu tudo e que queria mais uma vez ouvir a doce voz de sua mãe, que queria poder ser melhor para ver um sorriso de satisfação nos rosto do pai, um menino que queria poder ser como seu irmão?

- Me desculpe – Diz Sasuke em voz baixa

E essas palavras são levadas pelo vento, como tantas outras vezes. E Sasuke parte em direção a vila, tendo que agüentar os olhares sonhadores das meninas, os olhares admirados dos meninos, os olhares de respeito dos mais velhos e o olhar petulante de Naruto.

Sasuke era apenas uma carcaça preenchida pelo rancor. Um garoto de vida difícil. Um garoto que não era perfeito mas que continuava a se esforçar.


End file.
